Emerald Belle
by Egyptian Emerald
Summary: Its been a tough year for Emerald Belle and she's now finnally going to Hogwarts, but there is something funny about a special redhead!Could this be true love? HOT STUFF CUMMING SOON Romantic/Humorous Fan Fic FW/EB! First one!
1. Letting Go

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own Scarlet and Emerald and this Plot**

-Letting Go-

The woman pressed the horn letting out a long "BEEEEEEEP!!" .The traffic went in to choc-a-block mode again. The woman was now staring at the radio clock watching the seconds roll by, finally agitated she screamed "MOVE!!"

"Scarlet?" The little girl sat in the passenger seat of their Black Mini, fiddling with the hem of her sleeves; she cautiously looked at her older sister who was driving.

She always loved Scarlet, especially her long brown hair; so long it reached up to her waist. Her Round eyes were a solemn grey color so it looked like she could see straight into your soul and at times made her feel safe from inside but sometimes scarlet used to scare her and say she could see what Emerald was thinking. Her heart shaped face was tanned like Emerald as they were both, quarter Spanish, and quarter Egyptian and half English. They lived in England all their lives and occasionally visited Spain and Egypt. Her lips were what emerald was most jealous for they were scarlet Red, without ANY lipstick whatsoever, just naturally. She envied her for it.

"We should have traveled by Magic!" Scarlet muttered to herself. The traffic now smoothed out and they were now on their way to Kings Cross with ease. She turned to look at her little sister, noticing the worried look etched on her face she reached out her hand to hold her sister's smaller sized ones, and smiled at her.

Scarlet stared straight ahead of her trying to find a parking space. She spotted one, a parking space in between an old rusting Blue Ford Anglia and a black London cabbie. Scarlet unstrapped herself and reached under the dash board to open the boot of her car. Emerald then pulled the car door open and let herself out.

"Hey Em, do me a favor will you?" Scarlet was struggling taking Emeralds trunk out of the back. Emerald turned around to look at her sister, she nearly burst out laughing. Scarlet had one foot on the car, one of the floor and two of her hands pulling on her trunk. Also Scarlet's face looked, well … scarlet!!

"Yeah, sure…. Scarlet!" Emerald giggled looking at her sister's funny state.

"What in MERLIN have you got in your suit case?" Scarlet tugged as hard as she could. "It feels like you have the WHOLE house in here!!" She gave up and left it. Scarlet was panting hard when she heard Emerald giggling away. "WHAT?" Scarlet heaved.

"Your Face" Emerald pointed, with that Scarlet whipped her mirror she always keeps in her back pocket and gave a little shriek. Scarlet fanned herself down with her hand and tried to sort out her eyeliner as it was smudged a bit, she noticed Emerald watching her.

"Em, get a trolley hun." Scarlet ordered Emerald

"Okay" Emerald trotted off in Kings Cross, the Station was MASSIVE. She looked around in awe and wondered if there was anyone else going on the same platform like her. But how would she know? Emerald concentrated back on getting a trolley, as soon as her mind thought of it she spotted one abandoned in the middle off a pillar. When she heard a woman's voice say, "Quiet down Ron, You'll get to go when your two years older!" Emerald turned her head to see who was talking. She noticed it was a plump woman with shocking red hair who was standing with her six children and her husband, actually, all of them had red hair. She couldn't help but suppress a grin.

"OK, Charlie and Percy go first" as she said their names she kissed each one of her children's cheeks , and all of them automatically blushed and started running towards a pillar between the signs 9 and 10, They were running straight ahead! She couldn't bear to watch! A crowd of people walked by blocking the view of the redheads and then the crowd dispersed. The red heads were no were to be seen.

"EMERALD!!" Oh no, Scarlet! She completely forgot she had to bring the trolley back to Scarlet! She dared herself to turn around and find her sister. She didn't need to she could see her bright red top through the crowd. She was wheeling the trunk in a trolley of her own, her skin returned to its normal color, her eyeliner was un-smudged and Scarlet held a worried look in her eyes. Spotting her finally she went up to her little sister and hugged her tight and held her out eyeing her worriedly.

"DON'T do that to me again!!" she said firmly

"I won't don't worry Scar, I was just watching the redheads go through to the platform like you explained to me." Emerald could see relief break into Scarlet's face as she smiled then she frowned.

"Red Heads?" Scarlet asked

"Yeah they were just there" she turned around to point where they were. But only three were there. Emerald noticed the small redhead to be Ron, as his mother shouted his name earlier.

"Weasleys" Emerald heard her sister whisper with delight. Scarlet stood up ,took Emeralds hand and put the other on the trolley. Together they walked up to the man with the two children. Mr.Weasley looked up and noticed the girls walking towards him. His face automatically broke into a smile.

"Scarlet!" He greeted her with a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm coping, doing much better thank you so much for all the help you've given me. The job is going well; I'm doing the best I can." She smiled back. "How are you and Mrs. Weasley? Fred, George and Ron? Little Ginevra?"

" Oh she's doing fine! Just giving Fred and George the rules and regulations of Hogwarts but she knows they're going to break every single one of them anyway!" He shook his head at the thought of it "And Ron and Ginevra are whimpering, they want to go with their brothers." He added looking down on them.

"NO FAIR!!" Ginevra stamped her feet on the ground.

"Aww, she's going to turn out a toughie that one!" Scarlet tickled Ginny.

"Oh, I almost forgot, how's Emerald?" Mr.Weasley asked looking around for her

Emerald was hiding behind the trolley; she stepped out slowly to look at the nearly balding red headed man.

"Merlin, haven't you grown up?" He exclaimed! Emerald decided she liked the man and grinned cheekily at him. Scarlet looked at her watch and was thankful she had woken early today as she only half an hour left until eleven o'clock.

" It was really nice to see you again Mr.Weasley " she gave him quick hug

" Take care of yourself and Goodluck Emerald!!" he said waving as he walked away back outside holding his two children's hands

Scarlet waved back and positioned Emerald and herself directly opposite the same pillar the redheads ran through. Directly across a letter box hung on the wall.

"okay remember to breathe and just relax, I'm right next to you." Scarlet looked down

"Ready?"

"Scar, I was born, Ready!" with that they both thrust forward trotting at first ,then picking up speed and before they knew it with a " WHOOOSHING" noise they were on the platform, they made it.

Scarlet and Emerald made their way through the crowd. Both of them jumped on the Hogwarts Express. Scarlet helped put Emeralds trunk in an empty compartment and settled down with her. Emerald was staring out of the window shaking slightly.

"Hey don't be scared. It's okay. I'm sure you'll make a lot of friends and have lots of fun, I know I did!" her sister smiled helpfully. "look here," she reached inside her red hand bag and gave emerald a bag of coins.

"I know I didn't pack anything, you know I'm a useless cook. So here is some money for you to spend okay? Don't spend it all okay? You might need it for later." With that she gave her little sister a squeeze and whispered in her ear, "I know you wish mum and dad were with us now Em, me too." Emerald sniffled and a silent tear dropped down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away. Scarlet kissed her forehead and smiled at her weekly. She left the compartment and Emerald watched her get on the platform, just then she noticed Mrs.Weasley hurrying two redheaded twins on the train.

"LOVE YOU ALWAYS" Scarlet shouted above the whistle of the train. Scarlet then did something people would think was strange. She kissed two of her fingers, placed it over her heart then made the peace gesture. Immediately Emerald knew what this meant, she quickly shouted "FOREVER AND EVER, SIS'" and did the same. Suddenly the train started moving faster and faster and soon her sister came nothing but a blur.

Emerald pocketed the coins and stared out of the window. Banging could be heard, it came from outside. She leaned closer to the door, arm stretched to the door handle. All of a sudden the compartment door swung open and a two red blurs flew in Emerald let out a shriek and looked at what had fallen in her lap ….

**A/N: PLZ REIVEW D**


	2. Meet the Mayhem

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER I own Emerald and Scarlet Belle and this plot:D**

A/N: I hope you like this one!

Meet the Mayhem

One of the red headed twins grinned cheekily at her and stuck out his hand.

"Fred Weasley, Pleasure to meet you…."

"Emerald Belle" she said as she took his pale white hand

Her hand felt soft under his like they matched he felt so comfortable just holding it. He realized he was holding her hand for some time now he unwillingly let go.

"Hmm …Emerald…Please excuse me while I go and tickle my brother to death!" with that he tackled his brother on the floor at her feet and started tickling him, she couldn't help but giggle at the site of both of them. Fred successfully managed to tickle his brother so much that tears were streaming down out of laughter. Not a while later he raised his hands up.

"OKAY, okay! I surrender! You win!" and he flopped himself on the seat next to his brother who was sitting opposite the girl. George was panting loudly beside Fred who had a massive eager to stuff his fist down his throat just to shut him up! Fred studied the girl that sat in front of him, she was tanned looked like she had quite a summer. Emerald had black hair that just past her shoulders, it was wavy and styled with a side fringe she was wearing a light blue bowed head band that went with her sweater. Her eyes were observing the fields and scenery outside. Fred thought that her eyes looked absolutely amazing he couldn't take his away from hers. They were cat shaped, but it was her eye color that made her look even more amazing. She had deep Emerald eyes, just like her name. To top it all off she had a cute nose and nice lips.

George interrupted his gaze- "ELLOW, my names George Weasley, twin of this idiot!" he grinned giving out his hand to shake. Giggling at the look Fred gave George and she took it, "Emerald Belle pleased to meet you." She blushed un-voluntarily as Fred gave her a wink.

"Belle" George repeated as if it rang a bell. "hmm, Fred doesn't that name sound familiar?"

"Erm, wait." They both were thinking when suddenly they both looked up and turned to each other and said.

"DAD"

"The Misuse of-" Fred Began

"Muggle Artifacts Office-"George finished

"Bravo!" laughed Emerald clapping her hands. Then she realized what they were talking about and her laugh got caught in her throat and her hands were in mid air, just hanging like that. Her eyes came starry and unfocused. It came and hit her just when she didn't expect it like a huge wave crashing on rocks. Her smile vanished and she wanted to curl up in the fetus position and cry. The twins knew they said something wrong they could see it in her eyes. Emerald put her head into her hands and cried silently. Fred got up, sat next to her and put his arm around her.

He looked up at George who was smiling at him, Fred gave him a "what?" expression but George ignored him and got up and went to the other side of Emerald and put his hand on her knee.

"It was you right?" George asked looking at Emeralds wavy hair, and then the twins could barely just see a nod. "What happened?" George asked as soon as he asked the question he received a slap against the head by his twin.

"OWWW! What in Merlin's name was that for?" George asked rubbing his hand on his head where George slapped him hard.

"Can't you see she is obviously upset George!" Fred gave his twin a nasty shot and looked down at Emerald who stood up and started pacing up and down the compartment.

"No" Emerald finally Spoke her voice was cracked as if it was hard to speak, as if she hadn't spoken for years. " You, guys need to know .

"Only if you want to, we're your friends, you can tell us anything and not tell a soul, living or dead." Fred finished looking up at Emerald and stared at her eyes.

"Friends?" she repeated

"'Course!" George exclaimed, before they knew it they were being hugged by Emerald so tightly, they thought that she was going to squeeze the life out of them.

"I-CAN'T- BREATHE-!" George managed to get out. Letting go of them Emerald sat opposite them beaming at both of them.

"I guess I'll get on with it then..."her smile vanished. "It was about a year and a half ago, death eaters came knocking down our door ranting about how my parents knew the Long bottoms and the whereabouts of the Potters, anyway of course my parents didn't say a word and they started cursing my mum-" the words chocked up in her throat. She could feel the twins stare at her as she looked at the floor. She breathed in deeply and continued. "My dad couldn't stop her as she was being pulled down by another death eater- Bellatrix" venom dripped down her words. And the boys both let out a whistle. "She made him watch her die. I can still remember his screams."

"Where were u?" Fred asked nearly silently.

"I was upstairs with my sister thank god they didn't know we were alive or we would have been dead as well." She took another breath. "Then they tried to interrogate him as well and when he didn't budge to show any response, SHE killed him off." She looked up at the twins and to her surprise they were completely shocked. "What didn't you hear this from your dad?"

"No, not exactly" he said truthfully. "He only mentioned that he came to help you get to your uncle"

" Ah, yes, He came around half an hour later, calling our names and searching for us, we were too frightened to come downstairs, we thought he was just another death eater." Emerald laughed at the thought. "But as soon as we saw him we knew he was a Weasley. He helped us pack quickly and hurried us to our uncle, you know the famous Quidditch referee?"(In the GoF)

"NO WAY?" Fred and George both said in awe.

"Yup He's my Dad's brother because my dad is half Egyptian, half English and my mother is half Spanish and half English as well, its where I get my Egyptian eyes and skin from."

_Fred thinking (ah that's why she's tanned, cool)_

"We were lucky because our Uncle Hussan Mostafa, just arrived for a break, and Mr.Weasley sent us there at once , he helped us get on track and help my sister get a job as well, without him I don't think we would have survived ..." she finished thoughtfully.

The rest of the journey was filled with laughter and plenty of jokes from the twins. She loved their company and so did the twins love hers, she soon taught them Scarlet's and her secret gesture. They found it funny at first, Fred couldn't stop rolling around on the floor he sobered up a bit then George AND Fred were rolling on the floor after a history of fits they each had. They now giggle instead of rolling on the floor every couple of seconds. They changed and ate Berttie Box of Every Flavor Beans, discussing their favorite flavors and which ones were they eating and Quiditch!! They talked of houses and Emerald was teased for a while when she confused, Fred for George and George for Fred. In no time at all the train halted to a stop and each one of them totted off the train and saw a giant standing in front of them, shouting "FIS' YEAR's"

Emerald cautiously tries hard not to get thrown into the lake while riding on the magically enchanted boat. That is harrd to do when you're sitting next to mad twins desperately trying to throw each other off as soon we they were safe on the land Emerald cheekily threw them both in the lake but to her surprise they held on to her dress robes the trio fell down together. Walking in the hall soaking wet, Fred came behind me and George.

"That was so fun!! We need to do that AGAIN!" He said in a Hushed whisper

"Hell yeah!" Emerald turned around and slapped him a high five then she did the same with George. A woman came in with an Emerald green dress robes and Emerald beamed at her positively.

"I am Professor McGonagall, I will be calling your names shortly to reveal the house you truly belong in" with that she trotted away and brought a stool with a worn out black hat and a long list of names. It wasn't long before her name was called out and she made it through the crowd, her 'squish squashing shoes echoed through the great hall and when she reached the stool she sat down letting water scatter in all directions. Professor McGonagall put the hat on top of my head and a voice spoke.

"_Ewww your wet!" _the hat said

"_NO?! Really? I'd NEVER guess!! Would you put me in a house already?" _Emerald thought back.

"_You're Feisty and strong, you have an excellent brain! Every personality of a Weasleys except they don't really have brains and you're a not a red head-" _

"_Have you finished telling me my personality? Can you sort me PLEASE?"_

"_Very well- __**GRYFFINDOR**__" _The Hat roared at last.

"Finally" emerald said to herself and the whole Gryffindor table clapped and cheered, she sat down on the bench sloppily and realized she could eat a cow! A few hundred names later her new best friends each sat beside her equally wet!!

"I'm SO hungry I could eat a COW!" she groaned. Fred and George both laughed with … their mouths full? She looks at her own plate and it was filled with food. The WHOLE table was filled with different kinds of recipes. She thought she died and went to heaven, she automatically started sucked the in food and didn't waste breath talking. Four meal courses later they were sleepy and tired and in the Gryffindor common room. Emerald was about to set off to the girls stair way when Fred turned around and did the secret gestures and said "Friends?"

"Forever and Ever "she replied lazily, as soon as her head hit the pillow she fell straight to sleep.

A/N: I hope you liked it!! I know it feels like its taking forever believe me things will speed up a bit soon XD REVIEW PLZZ


	3. Lessons

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own Scarlet and Emerald and this Plot

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter books, but I do own Scarlet and Emerald Belle and this Plot!

A/N: Hey I Hope you guys like this one! I know its short but I am trying to speed things up a bit so they can come the really JUICY PARTS!! Mwahahaha IM CHEEKY: P

-Lessons-

It was soon two months in to their first year at Hogwarts and they were already falling behind on homework. The inseparable trio were found sprawled in front of the fire all on the same couch.

"I am so not bothered to do my homework today!"Emerald stretched her arms, accidently hitting Fred's face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." Emerald apologized; she looked up at Fred and touched where she hit him. He gazed in to her eyes, feeling her hand touch his skin, it felt so good to him. Her hand was so warm and soft. He closed his eyes and made and OW expression.

"Sorry "she said again, then she Kissed his cheek ever so lightly and Fred's heart beat raced so fast .

"Oi" George called back at them. They both turned around and looked shocked. Emerald smiled and went over to George and pecked him on his cheek also.

"Feel Better now?" Emerald asked both of them.

"Much better!" they said in unison and started tickling her.

"Stop, STOP!" Emerald shrieked at them. Then Emerald took hold of Georges hands and twisted them behind his back, the twins freed her and were surprised of her sudden reactions.

"WHOA! How did you do that?!" Fred , stared at his best friend what was holding his twin with ease.

"Ow, ow, ow! My arm!" George complained "Your holding me pretty tight there Em" He laughed cheekily

"Nahhh?" she said sarcastically "And for your information Fred, I have a black belt in karate!"

"Kara- what?" He asked astounded

"Oh good lord, you don't know what that is?" she said rolling her eyes, she let go of George, who flumped on the floor. Fred and Emerald burst out laughing at George who was rolling around helplessly. Sighing Emerald bent down and helped George up whose neck turned a deep shade of red. "Karate is a self defense muggles use to defend themselves without a wand or any help of magic at all" Emerald started. "It generated in the Eastern area of the world." She flicked her right hand to brush away her fringe that fell in to her eyes and finished looking up at the twins, "There's plenty of things you don't know about me…yet" she added cheekily and she found then both ginning evilly at her. Knowing that evil grin she made a run for it.

A chase later and a very hard decision the trio were found reluctantly sat with all their books spread on the table in the Gryffindor common room.

"This is worse than Percy giving us a lecture…" George groaned and shut his Charms book shut.

"I know what you mean, at least we can choose not to listen and get on with it" Fred agreed. "But this… we have to do it or well get our butts kicked by Snape" Emerald sat in between the twins listening to their complaints, she loved listening to their family stories and how they have loads of sibling's to look up to and how they were never lonely. Ever.

"Yeah, well. We better get it done now than later." Emerald picked up her charms book and a piece of parchment and got down to it. The twins imitated her.

It was almost a week later when Emerald and the twins were sitting in the Great hall discussing how their Quidditch practice was going to go, as they had it after lunch, when she noticed a snow white owl sweeping across the Great Hall at breakfast and noticed it was Scarlet's Owl, snowflake. George turned to see what Emerald was looking up to, when Snowflake found Emerald she dived down and landed elegantly on the table and stuck out her left leg for Emerald to untie.

"Errol could learn a thing or two from her" Fred said grabbing a toast and buttering it. Emerald smiled and started detaching the letter and parcel that was attached to Snowflake's leg a second ago. Both Fred and George sat beside her and watched her she ripped open the Letter and three of them started to read the short letter which at Scarlet's scribbles all over the page.

"Yo! Em,  
How are you? The house has been pretty quiet without you running around in your underwear!"At this point, both Fred and George Wolf Whistled and Emerald turned a deep shade of crimson. "Ha! Other than that I'm doing well, work is keeping me busy… my cooking has gotten worse. I visited the Weasleys yesterday-" with that both of the twins gave each other a high five across Emerald. "They were asking if we would like to stay over at Christmas… Anyway, please reply as soon as possible and let me know. Much love, Scarlet."

Emerald looked up and saw the twins giving her identical smiles.

" I think your sister is right, isn't that right Gred?."

" I wouldn't agree any better feorge!" Emerald giggled at their stupidity.

"Well I don't know… I don't want to give Mrs. Weasley trouble…"

" My dear mother has cooked for seven people half her life! What more is two people?" Emerald looked unsure.

"We could show you the gnomes that you wanted to see"

" And that clock we were telling you about." The twins egged her on.

" ALRIGHT!" she said finally, " I'll come." She quickly reached inside her bag and took out a fresh piece of parchment and her quill he started writing when-.

"Damn stupid broken, sugar quill!!" Fred and George sniggered and watched Emerald struggle against the sugar that was coming out unexpectedly. Fred took out his own Quill and gave it to her, without looking she took it and scribbled down a reply.

"Your much welcome" Fred grinned at her when she finished attaching her letter to snowflake and watch her fly away.

"Oh, sorry Fred here" She gave him back his quill " Thanks."

"Glad to be of service" and with that they laughed arm in arm up down to the Quidditch courts.

" Stop, STOP!" Emerald shrieked at them.

A/N: REEEEVIEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW!! PWETTY PLEEEEEEAASEE!!


	4. The Accident

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter series, sadly if I did I wouldn't let Fred die and make him marry Emerald :D ( SIGH **_**that gorgeous red head**_**) but I do own EMERALD BELLE AND SCARLET BELLE!! **

**A/N:**** Hey guys, here is the fourth chapter.AHAHA I wrote this Chapter while listening to Naughty by Beyonce and kiss yourself good bye by the all American rejects WOOP I have no idea why I said that… oh well ENJOY!!**

**OHHHHHH AND THERE GOING TO BE P.O.V'S (Point Of View) AROUND WOOP! Lol I'm CRAZYYYYYY innit Jennie and Amna??:P**

-The Accident- 

As soon as they stepped foot, arm in arm, on the field the fresh air had hit the trio hard and left them quiet drowsy and high. They felt awkwardly free.

"Were late" Emerald beamed at the twins feeling a weird sensation inside her, like she could hop around like this forever and not give a care in the world.

"Excellent" the twins said in unison and with that they skipped the rest of the way.

The trio arrived at the Quidditch pitch fashionably late and all three with identical cheeky grins. (Fred had taught Emerald how to do their "twin grins" as Fred likes to call them). They trotted in to the line the Gryffindor class was standing opposite the Slytherins. Madam Hooch didn't look too pleased at their late arrival. They watched her hawk eyes narrow and her brow furrow and Emerald thought she looked like a constipated giraffe. Emerald felt, Angelina who stood next to her, elbow her and they both burst into fits of giggles.

"This is not a laughing matter!!" she protested. But this urged Emerald, Angelina Fred and George to break their giggles into laughs. "You have forced me to do this! Three points off Gryffindor." The Gryffindor first years groaned while the Slytherins jeered at them except for one boy, with jet black hair, who was standing in front of Emerald she took him by surprise. He noticed her looking at him and he turned and gave her a small smile. She was shocked. From the time she came to Hogwarts she knew that the Slytherins hated the Gryffindors guts no matter what happened. They calmed down a bit and tried not to get into anymore trouble as they didn't want to be dismissed from the exiting lesson that lay ahead from them. She was shocked. From the time she came to Hogwarts she knew that the Slytherins hated Gryffindor's guts no matter what happened.

Each student had a broom on the right hand side of them.

" Place your right hand over your broom." Madam Hooch called out to them, watching them very closely with her beady eyes.

"And firmly say the word UP!"

Fred, Emerald and George said UP! Exactly at the same time and the brooms were no longer on the floor but in each of their hands. Emerald looked shocked how they all reacted at the same time. She felt closer to Fred and George more than anyone she knew except for her sister that is. Fred turned and saw her shocked reaction.

" Em, you alright?" He asked

"We did everything at the same time." Emerald said still astounded.

"Join the club!" George grinned and took out his hand.

"Most thrilled!!" Emerald put on a posh voice and took his hand.

"SILENCE" Madam Hooch spat at them, interrupting their twin hood.

After a long demonstration, Madam Hooch let the first years try to hover off the ground for a few feet. Knowing the twins, Emerald knew what they were going to do. After a quick nod of approval from Emerald all three of them put on three identical grins.

And as soon as Madam Hooch pronounced the letter 'G' for go! All three of them kicked the ground, letting the wind brush the hair from Emerald's eyes she felt free. Free from any sort of thoughts or problems. She was an expert at flying as Scarlet taught her to fly on a broom from when she could walk. She was the best flyer Emerald knew! When Scarlet was in Hogwarts she played Keeper and they wanted her to go on playing Quidditch for Puddlemere United but after what happened she couldn't go . She heard Madam Hooch's screams and protests and the Gryffindors cheering them on.

Turning to see where Fed and George were, she spotted them a few feet above her she flew up to reach them. They were quite far from the class right now. She could not hear the screams and shouts from below anymore.Fred and George were playing Tag when Emerald went to meet them. Emerald was right behind George she was trying to shock him. George Tagged Fred and flew straight away from Fred to prevent from being touched, grinning evilly she saw that Fred noticed her and waved at him. She didn't notice George turning. She didn't notice that he was advancing at her with such speed. They collided.

Emerald's P.O.V

George flew straight in to her, George's broom handle hit her head and with the force that he was riding the broom. It knocked her out.

Fred's P.O.V

George hit him on the shoulder quiet painfully but he knew he was joking; he turned straight away to catch George when he saw Emerald. Fred's heart skipped a beat when he saw her face grinning evilly behind George and how the sun light shinned at her face. She waved at him. It 

happened so quickly. George flew straight into Emerald knocking her out completely. He saw her eyes close and loose grip of her broom and started falling down rapidly.

**A/N:**** o0o0o0o ahhaha I wonder what is going to HAPPPPENNNNNNNN!! I know it's a short one but I hope you like it anyway! :D:D****She was shocked. From the time she came to Hogwarts she knew that the ****Slytherins**** hated ****Gryffindor's**** guts no matter **


	5. The secret

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series… but I do own Scarlet and Emerald Belle also this plot

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Harry Potter series… but I do own Scarlet and Emerald Belle also this plot. **

**A/N :**** I hope you guys like this chapter!! Just want to say thanks to Amna, Jennie and Dami!! **

**P.S****: Point of views going on. **

**P.P.S:**** oooh and a bit of swearing. **

**ENJOY!**

**- The Secret -**

**Fred P.O.V**

Fred rushed to emerald everything went into slow motion. He couldn't think. Geroge just stood there in mid air his face pale white and in shock.

"MOVE!" Fred Screamed at George. He pushed past him and shot downwards to catch Emerald. It was unbelievable he had just waved at her a second ago. For all he knew she could be dead right now. George managed to snap out of it. She was falling faster. Fred found it difficult to level with her.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Fred thought to himself constantly. They were heading for the ground. Fast. Fred managed to get under emerald to stop her falling. Fred looked at the ground and saw it approaching him closer and closer as every second sped by.

"Oh crap was all that he managed to get out. Fred lost control of his broomstick and his grip that he was holding Emerald. They parted. Fred was falling.

**George P****.O.V**

He looked down at Emerald falling rapidly. Shock crept up in his eyes. What had he done?

"Shit!" was all he managed to say. He saw Fred grapping emerald to try and slow the speed she was falling at. He saw Fred's broomstick, shake, quiver, loose control and finally escapes from Fred's grip. Fred was falling. He couldn't think as his mind chose not to co-operate with him at this moment in time. George mindlessly turned his broomstick downward and shot down to save them. Save them both? How? Fred's face looked up to his twin; his eyes had a scared look in them. George could see it, he could feel it.

"Save her" Fred mouthed to George. The wind was whistling in his ears. Should he? Questions formed into George's slightly working brain. Fred was his brother, his twin, his best friend, his whole life they had been together. It rips George's heart just too even think what he would do with out him around. George's eyes became watery but not because of the wind that was lashing on his face. He quickly wiped them away.

"SAVE HER!" Fred shouted at George again. He pointed his finger where Emerald was. Quick thoughts were running through Georges head once again. Emerald. His best friend, his class mate, his secret teller, his twin grinner, his own sister.

A sudden dicision was made. Not knowing if it was intentional or random. It didn't matter. He didn't have much time left. He didn't know how or why but he headed for Fred. He drew closer to him and grabbed him on to his broomstick.

"NO" Fred screamed. "YOU IDIOT! I TOLD YOU TO SAVE EMERALD!" Fred looked like he was going to hit George and he much wanted to but after all George did save his life.

"I'M SORRY!!" George shouted back. They stopped yelling at each other and realised that they were very close to the ground.

**Fred P****.O.V**

"EMERALD!!" he screamed. His arm outstretched as if to catch her. He watched her fall lifelessly on to the ground.

Her back was on the green grass and her head went slightly to the right.

"GET ME DOWN!!" Fred screamed at his twin. George obliged. His heart felt heavily, like he couldn't breathe anymore. He went down to where Emeralds body lay.

Fred ran to Emeralds body and started checking for a heart beat. He checked her neck he couldn't feel anything. Nothing. Panic was running riot though Fred's body. He quickly took Emeralds left arm and pulled her sleeves down.

His heart stopped.

He looked at Emeralds arm there was a heart drawn across her wrists, right on top of where you would normally find the pulse. A form of words could be seen written in Emeralds handwriting it said.

**"My heart beats only for you... **

**Fred"**

**A/N:**** Mwahahah!! I am pure EVIL!! Ahhh PLEASE REVIEW! No fair guys! I am sorry that its short but the sixth on is on its way already.**


	6. The Hostipal Wing

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, But I do own Emerald and Scarlet Belle and this plot

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, But I do own Emerald and Scarlet Belle and this plot.

A/N: Sorry this took so long for me to write. School work is killing me slowly. Anyway I NEVER KNEW AMNA COULD DO ANIME! So hopefully we would be posting some pictures soon. XD

ENJOY.

**The Hospital Wing**

"Emerald…" Fred whispered softly. He took her head and rested it against his chest, George stood and looked at Emerald with such shock he looked like he had been though a ghost parade which had frozen his insides. George stiffly bent down and took Emerald's hand that was lying on her heart. He took his in to hers and squeezed it as it to find a reassuring squeeze back. But his wish wasn't granted as her hand flopped helplessly as he released his hard grip in to a softer one.

"We need help" George managed to croak out. His voice was rusty, like he hadn't spoken for years. He watched Fred with much concern on his face. Fred couldn't stop looking down at the girl's face that was in his arms. She didn't look like she was in excruciating pain. Emerald looked like she was sleeping peacefully. He took her remaining hand and intertwined her fingers with his own. Fred's tears stained his face, his eyebrows were furrowed.

"Where am I?" were the first thoughts that reached slightly unconscious Emerald.

"I'm sorry…" were the first words that her ears brought to her. All her senses were functioning slowly one by one. The sent of white roses that her nose sniffed up while she was breathing brought a smile to her face but didn't show it. They were her favourite. She remembered when she used to pick them out of her garden with her mother, when she was alive. Emerald tried to twitch her hand but then realised some one was holding it, intertwining her fingers into theirs. Emerald made an attempt to open her eyes. First she blinked and twitched.

"Em-", she heard someone say. She snapped her eyes fully then closed them again as the blinding light shone right into her emerald eyes, nearly blinding her.

"F-Fred" she whispered.

"Sh..." Someone hushed her. "It's okay I'm here."Fred held both of his pale white hands in her tanned one and moved closer to Emerald's side. Someone else squeezed Emeralds remaining hand. She automatically squeezed it back. George managed a smile for the first time in two weeks.

She opened her eyes carefully this time and looked around her. She focused on the red head on her left. He stared at her. Expressionless.

"Let's do that again!" Emerald sat up and her face broke in to a cheeky grin. Both of the twins were shocked at her reaction and stared at Emerald like she was a bird with no wings, an alien from a different planet or simply a wacky girl.

The twins stared at her.

They stared at each other.

Then they burst out laughing along with Emerald.

"Oh Emerald is back alright!" George laughed out and hugged Emerald tightly.

"Aw Come on I haven't been away THAT long have I?" She asked hugging Fred.

"Oh no only a maybe two seconds don't worry! "Fred answered her sarcastically.

"What happened? All I remember is trying to catch George and I was waving at you." Emerald said rubbing her head mindlessly.

"I flew straight in to you." George confessed.

"Knocked you out."

"You gave us a right scare!"

"OH shut up, I bet you both burst out laughing when you saw me falling." Fred and George didn't laugh.

"Oh okay... I get it not a laughing matter... "

"George was mortified."

"Fred rushed to help you"

The twins looked at each other.

The trio heard a door open and then close then saw Madam Pomfrey walking towards them and looking at her wrist watch.

"Fred, George your friend should be awake and raring to go any second-" She looked up at the trio giving her three identical grins and jumped back a little.

"Now." She finished.

"Thanks Madam Pomfrey for looking after me."

"Oh no dear I think the twins did most of the looking after bit. I just managed to fix your fractured head." Madam Pomfrey said in a matter of fact way. "They were here every day for the past two weeks-"

Emeralds eyes shot back and forth to Fred and Georges eyes as if to say _"TWO SECONDS MY BUTT!"_

"They didn't leave your bedside unless for lessons and to eat of course. But they would spend their evenings here... doing homework" with that both Emerald and Madam Pomfrey's eyebrows were raised. "Your fit to leave Emerald, please be careful with your next encounter with a broom!" With that she trotted off and started treating a fifth year boy that seemed to be vomiting up canarys.

As soon as the trio exited the Hospital wing Emerald turned to the twins.

"Two seconds my butt!! Two whole weeks... wow."Her face lightened up in glee. "Homework?!" She added before the twins could say anything.

"Ah, come on Emerald were not total evil devils!!" Fred said innocently batting his eyes at her.

"Not totally anyway..." George smirked at her and they both grabbed one of her arms and dragged her towards a tapestry, they pulled it across and walked through it.

"Tell me." Emerald started looking at her best friends, "What did I miss?" Both Fred and George sucked in their breath.

"Homework"

"LOTS of homework"

"Snape's detention-"Emeralds eyes went wide and her mouth dropped but Fred cut her off.

"Flitch's cat nearly killing us" Fred pulled up his sleeve to show Emerald the cat scratches the cat had done to him.

"Oh and don't forget ..."

"Percy's lectures." They both said grinning at Emerald like it didn't matter. Emerald burst laughing, and then stopped.

"Snape gave you detention! What for?!"

"He found a Dung bomb in Pucey's cauldron."

"And accused us two little angels..."

"WHAT? ANGELS!" The trio had tears coming down their eyes of pure laughter.

"What are you three screaming about?!" Percy came around the corner clutching on to his books as if someone would take it away from him. Emerald became instantly shy. She always found Percy intimidating in a way. She never knew why, maybe it was because he was everything that a teacher could ask for. Maybe because he was older than them she didn't know.

"I could hear you two from the seventh floor!!" Percy looked sternly at Fred and George.

"Hey Emerald, how are you feeling now? I am sorry my little brother is such a git for flying in to you." Emerald blushed and coughed uneasily. George picked up on Emerald's strange behaviour and giggled.

"This is no laughing matter! If mum heard about this..." George fell silent. "Ahhh that's what I thought." Percy smirked at them then turned his head to Emerald. "Anyway i hope you're feeling better. See you around!" With that he pranced off walking swiftly through the corridor and turned left into an empty classroom.

"I SAW THAT!" George pointed his finger at Emerald as they resumed their walk to the Great Hall.

"What?" Emerald asked innocently looking up at George trying to giving him puppy eyes.

"Dont-" He warned. Emerald trembled her lip a bit.

"It might work on the teachers Em but not on us." She eventually gave up and hit Fred on the arm. She sighed as they reached the Great Hall. Everything was back to normal. Or was it?

A/N: THANK YOHHH for reading XD means a lot to me PLEASE REVIEW... I want to say thanks to JENNIE!! This awsome writer and if you like this then you would LOVE her Jewel Henrys Sequel XD


	7. Friends and Foes

Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter, however i do own Scarlet and Emerald Belle!

A/N: SORRY for all of you who have waited patiently (JENNIE ) loads of coursework and stuff... ENJOOOOOOY!

-Friends and Foes-

It wasn't long before December fell and snow was splattered across the windows of Hogwarts. The ground was filled with snow and the lake was frozen over, making it look like a huge ice skating rink. As the many people shuffled around in the Great Hall Hagrid could be seen pulling the twelfth Christmas tree and Professor Filtwick using his high skill in charms to decorate the trees by making them levitate up and placing them gently. He also placed a couple of fairy lights that dangled in mid air while he scratched his long nose, deciding on where to put them.

Every one defiantly had the Christmas cheer, people could be heard talking about the latest wizard robes that they were hoping to get or maybe the new broom stick that was out. Even the teachers seamed to lighten up a bit. Professor McGonagall, earlier on twitched her mouth a bit to Fred, George and Emerald and they sworn it was a smile.

"Did you do the potions work?!" Lee asked Emerald, leaning forward slightly to reach for a tuna sandwich that was lined up artistically on the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

"Huh?" Emerald replied mindlessly as she poured pumpkin juice into her goblet and took a sip. She had been watching Professor Filtwick put up the Christmas decorations (at this point he tackled an enchanted tinsel that was strangling him around the neck) while her mind wondered off thinking about the adventures to come when she would arrive at the burrow.

"Oh Potions?!... Yeah I think I wrote a line or two somewhere…" Emerald snapped back to reality and turned to look at lee who was tucking in to his third tuna sandwich.

"Common you're much stronger than that twit!" Fred said forcefully as he waved his wand at his bewitched goblet and smash in to Georges one, making Georges goblet tumble back and clang loudly on the floor.

"ARGH! Die, die!" George urged his goblet to pull itself together and it flew into Fred's goblet and caused it to smash into the other side of the Great Hall smashing Fred's goblet into pieces.

"Wicked!" the twins slapped a high five opposite Emerald as she propped herself on one arm to give them a grin when they noticed a girl walking towards them.

"Potions Next!" Angelina announced jumping up and down a little as she flopped herself down next to Emerald, everyone groaned as Angelina said this but Emerald noticed that she wasn't upset... she was somehow happy about this statement.

"Why are you happy?!" Emerald asked her casting a frown on her face. George burst out:

"She's sick!" Fred who was sitting opposite Emerald seized Angelina's writs and checked her pulse.

"Say Snape" Fred ordered her. Angelina rolled her eyes.

"Snape" Angelina sighed giving them both a bored face. Emerald grinned she knew what they were up to. Fred widened his eyes and dropped her hand as if it was contagious.

"What?!" Angelina exclaimed taking back her hand and folded it against her chest. Fred whispered something to George who whispered to Lee who then whispered back to Emerald.

"Ooooo! I think you're in loovee!" Sang Emerald hitting Angelina playfully on the shoulder

"Oh shut up! No , If you must know I'm happy because I'm staying at Hogwarts for Christmas" Angelina added in a lower tone so that only Emerald could hear "And guess who's staying to practice for the Quidditch keeper tryouts?!" Emerald smiled at Angelina.

"No way! Your staying because of-" Emerald turned to see if anyone was listening when Katie Bell sat down next to George who was in deep conversation with Fred and Lee before he saw her face. Katie looked like she had been stunned several times over.

"What's wrong with you?" Lee asked her as he took a sip of Emerald pumpkin juice; Katie only had to say two words for them to understand.

"M-Marcus Flint" she replied wide eyed.

"Oh no" Angelina whispered. Emerald had a hard look in her eye. Fred noticed this and as if he read her mind he knew that Emerald liked to do nothing more than to chop him up into little pieces and shred them over and over again.

Marcus Flint, a heavily built fourth year who loved to bully the new first years, they all liked to think that he was part troll as he was strong and nearly killed everyone who attempted to throw a bludger at him in Quidditch. Fred was eyeing Emerald cautiously; he knew she had a short temper on people that hurt her friends.

"What happened?" George asked softly putting his arm around Katie, Emerald could feel Angelina shift in her seat next to her as he did this. Angelina coughed uneasily. Emerald didn't take any notice of Angelina's strange behaviour and carried on staring at Katie.

But something else caught her eye while she was staring at Katie; she felt that she was being watched. Emerald looked around to see who was watching her and just over Fred's shoulder her eyes locked on to grey eyes that were coming from the Hufflepuff table. She looked at the brown haired boy, who noticed that she was staring at her and smiled and winked at her then turned to his friend who was poking his shoulder.

Emerald averted her eyes as she heard Katie say:

"He called my mother a-a" Her voice got caught in her through, she gulped and spoke again. "Mudblood" she almost mouthed the word all of their jaws dropped in pure shock.

"No-Way!" lee whispered.

"I can't take this anymore!" Emerald shrieked. She stood up suddenly and power walking towards the Great Hall.

"Here we go!" Fred and George said in unison as they both got up to see where she was going, Angelina and lee quickly followed leaving Katie at the Gryffindor table with Leanne who had just comeback from a detention with Professor McGonagall.

Emerald Burst through the double doors and saw Flint standing near the stair case leading to the dungeons, snoging a third year Slytherin with two of his friends cheering him on.Emerald eyes widened at the scene she wasn't sure if he was eating her or kissing her. Emerald grimaced at what she was staring at then automatically realised what she was angry about and her anger flared up even more. Emerald rolled her sleeves up and advanced on Flint.

"You evil, lying, stupid, ASSHOLE!" She pulled the girl off Flint and pushed him back against the wall.

Reality hit her.

"_I am pushing a fourth year up against a wall-_

_Possibly half troll-_

_what's wrong with me?- "_ but that thought soon was wiped away as her only mission now was to hurt Flint as much as she can. Emerald was tall for her age but she only reached Flint's neck- Flint was hovering over her as she whipped her want out pointing it at his face.

" 'Ello, what can I do for you gorgeous? He asked her , giving her a smirk and bared his wonky teeth and moved his head closer to Emeralds.

A/N: I WONDER WHAT WILL HAPPEN!! MWHAHAH IM PURE EVIL!


	8. The Hero and The Villain

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do however own Emerald and Scarlet Belle P LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!!

A/N: T his might be disturbing for all of you! But enjoy ... try to anyway.

The Villain and the Hero.

Flint drew his head closer to Emerald and took his wand from his back pocket. Emerald didn't know what was happening but she squirmed uneasily as he slid his free hand down her back, she didn't like where this was going.

"Don't-touch-me!" Venom was dripping out of her words. Fred move forwards in an attempt to punch Flint but he was held back by one of Flint's friends and he kicked Fred hard in the back causing him to drop his wand that he was holding. George pointed his wand at Flints friend and before he could say anything-

"Stupefy!" Yelled Flint's other friend, who was having his turn to snog the third year Slytherin, he was pointing his wand at George who fell hard on the cold stone floor.

"No!" Emerald and Fred both shouted. Fred kept kicking Flint's friend and tried to escape his grip but nothing worked.

"Shall I stun him too?!" Emerald's eyes widened.

"No, don't stun him just yet, I want him to suffer too..." he said smirking at her.

" Ah I see!" Flints friend looked at Emerald then to Fred, "Locomotor Mortis!" as soon as he said this Fred's grunts stopped and his legs locked together and he fell staring at Emerald Wide eyed.

"Your awful!" She shouted hitting flints rock hard chest trying to run to Fred and she had lifted her leg up trying to aim for his weak point but he put his hand on Emeralds knee to stop it from hitting that point. He grinned and he gripped her hard around the waist.

"ooh I like 'em feisty.." Flint pulled his wand to Emeralds face and pushed her against the wall. Emerald felt claustrophobic and tried to pull Flint off her but he was much too strong for her and he tilted his head to the right a bit and drew his head closer to hers. Emerald moved her head out of his way but as he knew she would do this he whispered:

"Freazio!" which made Emeralds body stop moving but not stiff.

"Ah much better..." Flint held her face in his hands and pulled his head closer to hers locking his eyes with her ones that showed shock in every possible way. Flint moved his head closer to Emerald and she could hear Fred screaming out trying to look the other way but Flint's friend kept holding his head so he had no choice but to watch. Flint enjoyed this while Emerald hated the feeling that she couldn't do anything. Helpless. Emerald prayed that he wouldn't go any further than his face getting any closer. Flints eyes averted from Emeralds as he peered inside her school shirt when someone gave Flint such a hard punch in the face it knocked her out of his hard grip.

Emerald fell to the floor still immobilised, she heard Flint groan in agony a far distance away and someone spit at him.

"Releaseio!" someone said. Emerald's body relaxed and she sat up a little rubbing her head. She looked up gradually, still in shock, to see who saved her. Someone had stepped in front of her. It was the boy she saw staring at her in the Great Hall. He stuck out his hand and Emerald took it shaking slightly. He pulled her up and gave her a long look with his grey eyes.

Emerald felt like her legs were all wobbly and no longer solid but a substance like jelly. She tried to stand on her own letting go of the boy and made a run for Fred and George. As soon as she did this her knees gave way and she tumbled over clutching a fistful of the boy's robes and he fell down with her.

"Sorry" she mumbled as the boy pulled himself off Emerald and pulled her up again this time they both made their way to the twins.

"Thanks..." Emerald didn't know the boys name she looked at him searching for maybe a sticker that said "MY NAME IS ...!" but couldn't find anything

"Cedric" The boy said settling Emerald next to Fred, "Cedric Diggory, I'm in your Herbology , charms, Astronomy and History of magic classes." Emerald was shocked at how many classes they had together but she never saw him before, maybe she was always in a prank with Fred and George.

Flint was groaning in a corner clutching on to his nose which was still bleeding heavily since Cedric punched him, the girl Flint had been snoging earlier had vanished and the two boys that were holding down Fred and George lay close to Flint holding their stomachs and tears rolling down their eyes.

Emerald unlocked Fred's legs and he stared at her uncertainly as she pulled him up on his feet and gave her a shaky smile.

"Nice one there Ced!" Fred clapped Cedric's shoulder.

"Great handiwork" said a recovering George who Credric had retrieved from the stunning spell. George looked from Flint to Emerald who was staring at Cedric.

The trio decided to skip potions and spend the double lesson lounging in the common room, even though they know they're going to get into heaps of trouble with Snape but Emeralds face said clearly that she didn't fancy seeing an overgrown bat mixing potions today. Cedric tagged along beside the trio, shooting cautious glances at Emerald every now and then, while they were leading the way up to the Gryffindor common room.

Emerald felt confused and nauseous. She wanted things to be back as they were, she hated Fred giving her nervous looks she saw from the corner of her eye, and things just didn't feel right. They soon reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and the trio turned to say bye to Cedric.

"Kay, I'm off to my Defence class, can't miss it ..." Cedric hesitated. Emerald giggled, "_He's so cute!! Why didn't I notice before? Well I haven't really noticed any boys... Fred and George seem to be always my main two." _Emerald thought to herself. She shook her head slightly and sighed.

"Lily powder!" Fred whispered to the Fat Lady (who looked very impatient as her friend Vi from the portrait downstairs was in mid conversation of who Nearly Headless Nick was kissing.) Fred jerked his head towards the tapestry to Emerald and George.

"Alright, thanks yeah !" George said climbing in the tapestry.

"Cheers mate! See yah!" Fred waved and went in leaving Emerald and Cedric quite alone.

"Thanks again." Emerald said finally she felt that it didn't mean anything compared to what he did for her.

"Don't mention it" with that he smiled and turned to the staircase but before he did he turned.

"See you around." Winked and trotted on the stairs just as it began to move.


	9. Christmas

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but I do own Scarlet ,Emerald and all the presents LOL:D

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but I do own Scarlet ,Emerald and all the presents LOL:D

A/N: I AM SOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG TIME!! Especially to Jenz who's been ever so patient thank you!! XD Thanks to Ameena's bear Scotland... lol and Nadia for the locket.

Enjoy

**Christmas**

Emerald woke with a start; her wavy black hair was stuck to her forehead as she was sweating slightly. She just had a peculiar dream which included Emerald running away from a fierce looking, red headed gnome that was running after her with Mr Weasley's muggle plugs that he keeps in his shed. Emerald mindlessly wiped the sleep off her eyes.

"CHR-ISTM-AAA-AAAA-SSSSS-SSS-SSSSSS-SSS!!" Emerald Heard Ginny shout with a cracked voice as had just woken up but it loud enough to make anyone who was a sleep now wide awake.

"Wha-?!" Scarlet mumbled also wiping her eyes and sitting up looking dazed. Ginny's room was quiet small but it only just managed to fit a bunk bed, which Emerald and Ginny shared, and a single bed where Scarlet was groggily waking up ,grasping a brush from her bedside table and yanking her hair into place even though it was already long, straight and perfect.

Ginny scrabbled down the bunk bed(as she was sleeping on top), dragging her pillow with her, placed it on the floor, sat down and started ripping open the presents that were piled on top of each other in the middle of the bunk bed and the single bed opposite the dressing table the three girls shared.

"Get a move on before I start opening your presents too Em!" Ginny looked like she had already, but Emerald didn't mind, she loved having Ginny around as she was the closest thing Emerald could have to a little sister.

"Gunna go to the loo before traffic" Scarlet mumbled, there were always complaints about having one bathroom in the household and often had traffic jams but It was hilarious when Bill burst through the door while Scarlet was having a shower, Scarlet wanted to obliviat him but he swore he didn't see anything, George reckoned he was lying.

Emerald grinned evilly at the memory and reluctantly pulled the covers off her and sat up cross legged on her bed.

"Merry Christmas" Ginny threw something soft at Emerald. A Weasley Jumper. Emerald pulled it over her head and pulling her black hair ,that was growing quiet fast, out letting it sway in front of her eyes.

"Aw cool!" Emerald exclaimed. The knitted jumper clashed with her bright red pyjamas, she loved clashing colours it seemed like a fun thing to do, even though it irritated Scarlet so much as she was such a fashion addict. Her jumper that Mrs Weasley knitted for her was a beautiful emerald green colour with a big 'E' in deep purple on the front.

"You too Em" Ginny mumbled as she was throwing Emerald parcels that were addressed to her and stopped when she came across a present for herself or when one parcel was addressed to scarlet and then threw it on Scarlet's bed

"Wow" Ginny whispered. Emerald noticed Ginny unwrapping the present Emerald had bought her. After ripping the scarlet paper (Scarlet thought it would go well with her hair and her fiery attitude), Ginny found a cuddly teddy bear that was a normal brown colour with black embroidered eyes and a black button nose, until she hugged it tightly as it went golden.

"huh?" Ginny muttered looking at the bear then it turned grey.

"Its a colour changing teddy, the colour reflex on how u feel, right now your confused" Emerald said opening up another present which happened to be from Charlie, he had gotten her a very interesting perfume in a crystal class she sprayed a little on her wrist and smelt it.

"Mmm." Emerald sighed. She now smelt of all different kinds of berries sweet and simply mouth watering. Emerald put it on her bedside table and thought that shall keep it for special occasions. Ginny giggled.

"Hey Em, what this colour meant to mean?" Emerald was pulled out of her trance and looked at Ginny who was holding the teddy in one hand and what appears to be Ron's present in the other (Ron had given her a pair of gloves that were Red and had Ginny's initials in gold on each of them) the teddy turned blue as she squeezed it.

"Your cool about it, or u expected it" Emerald translated.

"Wow! This thing does show everything. "I'm going to call my bear Ted!" The girls had fun testing out which emotions it could detect the fastest and they soon found out that when you didn't know it went muti-coloured. Emerald resumed ripping open her presents.

"Back" Scarlet came drifting in and started to change. "It's cold outside probably snowing..." she said muttering to herself as she put on jeans and slid on a blue top that matched. Ginny watched her in awe, Scarlet was almost like her older sister except for Emerald of course, but Scarlet had a way with people. sometimes it was hard to see the similarities between the sisters as they were so different. Scarlet looked stunning and pretty and so intelligent it was unbelievable but Emerald however was a ruffled haired, green eyed, klutz. Even though Emerald didn't care if she hadn't brushed her hair in the mornings or wore her jumper the wrong way round she always looked beautiful in a way.

"Where is it..." Scarlet began ripping open all her presents not caring if they scattered the room, which was a surprise to both Ginny and Emerald as Scarlet loved to have things spotless.

"Aha!" Scarlet found what she was looking for, it was Mrs Weasley's knitted jumper and as if Scarlet could tell the future it was a bluish colour with a navy rose in front matching what she was already wearing.

"Emerald be a darling and clear up," Emerald and Ginny's jaws dropped. " I'm gunna see if Mrs Weasley needs help in the kitchen." They gawped after her completely in shock.

"And yes you can look at my presents" she smiled at Ginny like she knew what she was thinking. With that she glided out of the room flicking her long brown hair as she went.

"What on ear-" But Ginny silenced her with one finger and listened after Scarlet.

"huh?" Ginny frowned and turned back to Emerald.

"What?" Emerald asked.

"The stairs downstairs is that way," she pointed her finger to the right. "But why did she go that way?" she pointed her other finger to the left, towards the boys rooms.

"Bill!" They both whispered. Scarlet and Bill got quiet close along the two years they met, they were both exactly the same age and Scarlet would rant about him to her best friend Sapphire (who would dress black from head to toe and look amazingly gorgeous). Fred and George said that Bill said something about how Scarlet was the perfect girl in his sleep but they also said they sneaked a few lacewings in his porridge for fun.

Emerald tryed to not take any notice of her sisters weird behaviour and started collecting the wrapping paper that was all over the bedroom floor. She picked up a large piece and realised there was a deep purple box that she haddent opened yet.

"Gunna go Loo and check on Ron and the twins." Ginny said easing herself through the door.

"Pssst!" Emerald hissed before she disappeared completly.

"What?"

"Tell them Merry Christmas from me and tell them to come down I want to say thanks for my Photo Album" Emerald mindlessly traced her hand over the Photo Album the boys gave her. It was midnight blue that said 'GEF' deep purple and at the back it said 'George, Emerald and Fred the best of friends" in silver. This came very handy as Scarlet had bought her a camera and Bill had bought her potion ingredients to make the pictures come to life.

"Will do!" with that she noisily squeaked the floorboards on the way to the toilet. Emerald threw the wrapping paper in the bin and went over to her bed where the unopened present lay. She curiously looked around for a card or a note to see where this parcel was from... but nothing, not even in the rubbish she had thrown away. Emerald's heart beat began to pace, It was silly she was getting hyped up about nothing. Emerald opened the long rectangular box and let out a short gasp. It was the most beautiful Piece of jewellery she had ever seen.

It was a necklace. Not any old necklace, no it was a pendant. Emerald pulled the white gold chain and examined the pendent in between her fingers. There was immense detail in the little pendant that lay in her slightly tanned hand. The oval shaped white gold was pattered with twisted thorns and metal roses that led to an emerald gem stone in the middle. Emerald twisted the pendent to look at its back. The thorns carried on twisting and turning around the oval shaped necklace making it look like it was holding the pendent softly in between the elegant thorns. Emerald slid off the bed she was sitting in and clumsily went over to the dressing table that the girls shared (but scarlet mostly hogged for herself). Emerald stood in front of the dressing table and wore the necklace. It was absolutely stunning. There were no words for it. A knock at the door burst through Emeralds mesmerisation of her new present.

"Coming!" she quickly grabbed the nearest jeans and wore a red top that clashed again with her jumper. She then trotted off to open the door and saw her best friends standing before her.

"Merry Christmas!" She greeted them merrily ginning as she saw that Fred and George swapped weasley jumpers again. She didn't know why got them confused with each other. They may be identical looking but Fred and George are two separate people who are just joined at the hip along with herself and all three of them had a magnet for mayhem. Percy came behind them looking like he hadn't got any sleep at all.

"Merry Christmas Percy, you look awful!" Emerald stated smiling at him.

"Oh Merry Christmas Em," he looked surprised at Emeralds statement as if he had just seen her appear "Of course I look awful Em, when you have twins and a little brother that wont sleep because they were pillow fighting all night. Its hardly fair." He mumbled.

"You had a pillow fight without me?!" Emerald pinched Ron's shoulder playfully. Percy scoffed and headed towards the toilet.

The trio, Ginny and Ron trotted downstairs to meet Mrs Weasley already eating her breakfast with Scarlet, Bill, Charlie, Percy and Mr Weasley. It was snowing. And the trio loved snow. Just from sharing secret smiles over the kitchen table the trio knew what they were going to do for the rest of their day. The kids wolfed down the last pieces of sausages and toast, burning their tongues slightly wanting to finish off their last drops of hot chocolate before wearing hats, scarves, gloves, and coats and marching straight outside.

The boys started throwing snowballs as soon as they were outside, shoving ice down backs but the girls played just as dirty. Ginny jumped on Ron's back making him loose his balance and letting them fall on the snow. Emerald had a sneaky plan to get her own back. Fred was throwing a snowball at George who successfully ducked and Emerald sneaked up behind him , planning to shock him with a handful of snow that she would stuff in his mouth. George quickly reacted and chucked Fred another snowball then Fred ,without Emerald realising, ducked and the snow ball went right in Emeralds face.

"Aha!" Emerald could hear Scarlet laughing she turned and saw that her sister was taking pictures with her new camera. Fred realised what happened and the twins burst out laughing at her. Emerald joined in and the Weasleys and Emerald waved at the camera. Ginny ran to Scarlet and took the camera off her. Bill came out beside Scarlet with two mugs in his hand and handed one to her. Scarlet blushed and took one, Ginny giggled and started to click furiously. Both Bill and Scarlet gave up protesting , smiled and waved to the camera. Ginny broke out into a laugh as she pointed to the mistletoe that was above their heads.

"oh geez." Fred murmured walking next to Emerald who stood watching them feeling slightly embarrassed for her sister.

"Ginny leave them alone!" George called as if he read Scarlet's mind. Ginny sobered up and skipped joyfully back into the furious snow ball fight the twins and Ron had landed into.

"Here Em," Ginny gave back Emeralds camera which she held up to examine. A sudden movement caught Emeralds attention. It was Bills arm. It was stroking her sister's hair then moved downwards to rest on her waist. Emerald quickly held up the camera to take a photo and waited until the moment came. Emerald fiddled around with the buttons that were placed across the left side of the rectangular shape and found what she was looking for. The zoom button. Emerald clicked it until Bill and Scarlet's face was viewable and then she waited.

Bills hand still rested on Scarlet's waist and said something that was inaudible to Emerald but saw that it must had been really sweet as Scarlet blushed and put her arms around his neck. They drew in closer and Emerald clicked the shoot button. Bill angled his head the right and Scarlet's to the left, Bill was hesitant but eager they're lips met and Scarlet blushed another deep crimson colour as they parted. Bill turned to see if anyone noticed them and saw Emerald. A grin came across his face and gave Emerald thumbs up.

Emerald looked up to see if anyone noticed what had just happened, but Weasleys seemed to be too involved in the snow ball fight to notice anything. At that moment Fred threw her a snowball in her face. Emerald and Ron threw one back at the same time causing Fred to tumble and fall in to George blindly, Ron and Emerald slapped a high five.

"Say GILLYWEED!" Ginny yelled holding the camera and clicking it. They all waved and smiled to the camera again. The night started to turn an Inky black colour and not long after that Mrs Weasley was calling them in for dinner.

After eating four helpings of Mrs Weasleys glorious food they moved on to the desert (which was homemade apple pie and custard). Emerald was in deep conversation with the twins and Charlie about Quidditch, Mr Weasley was giving Scarlet, Bill, Percy and Mrs Weasley a long lecture on what was going on in the Ministry Of Magic.

"Wow, I really like your necklace Emerald." Ginny noticed as Emerald stood up to pour custard on her apple pie.

"Aw thanks Gin." answered Emerald who was digging in to her apple pie and her hand mindlessly tapped the pendent that fell out of her jumper as she leaned across to get the custard.

"Do you know who gave it to you?" Charlie asked looking at the pendent with awe across his face.

"Nah, it just said to Emerald on the box."

"You know that opens… it's a locket" Percy said in a matter of fact way sitting down next to them Mr Weasley had finished with the lecture and was talking to Mrs Weasley, while Scarlet and Bill left the living room. All of eyes,(except Mr and Mrs Weasley) were on her like they knew something she didn't. Emerald tried to look for a latch on her locket but there was nothing.

"Huh?" She whispered.

"Oh you have to say the name of the person who gave it to you and then it will open." It surprised Emerald that it was Fred who said this looking at Emerald rather than the locket.

"Its an admiration locket, mum has one its got dads picture inside." George said tucking into a second helping of apple pie.

"WHO WANTS TO PLAY EXPLODING SNAP?" Fred burst taking everyone's attention off Emerald, She was so thankful she would have to own it up to him later. After four rounds of Exploding Snap they called it a tie between Emerald and Fred. This would have probably been Emeralds second best Christmas. It would have hit the top if her parents were around, enjoying eggnog with Mr and Mrs Weasley.

The Christmas holidays went too fast for Emeralds liking and they were already on their way to Platform nine and three quarters.

"Id be wanting that picture Emerald…" Bill said into Emeralds hair as he hugged her goodbye grinning widely as he pulled away.

"Don't worry ill send it to you before witch weekly knows my sister kissed Bill Weasley!!" Emerald whispered back giggling. The trio and Emerald found an empty compartment not long before they were settled in Lee and Angelina found them and a game of Exploding Snap emerged causing their trip to feel that they hadn't even left Hogwarts.


	10. The Stupid Locket and the Clever Map

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but I do own Scarlet and Emerald Belle

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but I do own Scarlet and Emerald Belle and Auntie Rosita, Uncle Eduardo, Carlos, Pablo and Maresol!

A/N: Thanks for reading guys it means LOADS TO ME! Pretty please Review! Jenz3

Enjoy

The Stupid Locket and the Clever Map.

"Managed to open it yet?" Fred asked as he climbed the tree Emerald was sitting gracefully on with George.

"No," Emerald sighed leaned on the tree let her leg dangle off the side of the tree and watched Fred sit on the other side of her.

"Where did you go anyway?" She asked turning her head to look at his face for a reaction but had to cover her eyes as the sun shone bright over them. It was the third week of June and the trio had grown a year older but still mischievous as always. Emeralds hair had been growing at an alarming rate as it now reached her elbows and it had strangely turned a deep red at the ends making it look like fire was licking her black hair. Emeralds tan began to fade and began to look quite pale but still had a natural rosy blush in her cheeks every time Cedric would wink at her. Although Fred and George both looked like they were thirteen because they had grown immensely in height (Emerald liked to think that they had been put on stretchers overnight) their faces still had each freckle in the right place and exactly the same evil grins emerged when mischief was about.

"Ahha nothing much just causing mayhem.."

"you stepped on the Pumpkin patch didn't you?" Emerald asked knowing the answer.

"Yup…"

"and Flitch is going to kill you…" she rolled her eyes "with the usual" Emerald laughed as Fred stretched his long legs and the branch in front of him and put his hands behind his head just like George. George , Emerald noticed, was being that being quiet today which didn't surprise her as he had always liked listening more than talking. Emerald nudged her dangling foot next to his dangling one and George flung his eyes open.

"Hmm?" He murmured to her.

"Oh, i thought you were sleeping..."

"Nah, just enjoying the sun rays while I can." He looked up and eyed a black cloud hovering near the sun then turned his head to smile at her and closed his eyes again. Emeralds hands mindlessly traced the photo album she got for Christmas in her hands. She had just finished developing her latest pictures that she took and was laughing at them with George before he became a sunflower and decided to soak up the sun.

"You got them then" Fred asked taking Emeralds photo album from her.

"Yeah.. Oh god!" Emerald giggled with Fred at the first picture she put, it was one that George took of her and Fred laughing together, what looked like in Snape's dungeon as they spilt their cauldron over Adrian Pucey's lap which then burnt and suddenly started bubbling boils everywhere. Fred in the picture turned to the Fred sitting next to Emerald and gave them a thumb up.

"Aw poor Adrian had to be in the hospital wing for weeks"

"Silly boy, he should have known not to sit next to us wacky poitionists!" Fred then slapped Emerald a high five and grinned at George over her shoulder. The trio laughed hard and giggled uncontrollably at the photos that they took.

"Let's cause chaos in the corridors!" George suggested, after the trio finished searching through the photo album, looking very please with himself at the idea.

"YEAHHH! They yelled in joy and jumped off the tree that stood in front of the huge lake and headed in to the Great Hall.

Emerald entered the Great Hall, students were coming out from different directions like water escaping bare hands .Must have been time for class as everyone was getting their bags ready and heading for their upcoming classes.

"Perfect!" Emerald whispered in unison with the twins she pulled something dark out of their bags.

"No wait let me just let off this one off," Fred whispered next to her pulling the biggest one they got.

George appeared on the other side of Emerald with an evil grin he had pasted over his face; she expected Fred must have had the same. Emerald agreed and the trio started walking swiftly through a stuffy corridor then Fred found the moment. Fred let off THE Dung bomb and the trio waited anticipation was killing them.

"YOU THREE!" Something fluffy was brushing along Emerald's leg. Mrs Norris. The trio stared down at the cat with red eyes and seemed to be thinking the same thing.

Fred, George and Emerald + Mrs. Norris Filtch/ detention.

"Excellent" the trio smiled evilly waiting for him to come. Nothing they enjoyed more than annoying flitch. That old hag needed to be messed around with now and then. That stupid dung beetle couldn't live off hurting innocent children's fun now could he?

"I got you three now…" Filtch looked even more ragged than the last time they met, which wasn't long ago as the trio thought it was a good idea to provoke a hippogriff they found in the forbidden forest. "This calls for detention!"

The trio knew the rest of his words by heart that they now mouthed them with a bored tone.

"DISEMBOWELMENT!" Filtch poked Emeralds back in to the door of his office and she let out a hiss under her breath. They stood there blindly as there was no light whatsoever while Filtch was getting his chains ready,(as if Dumbledore would let him lay a finger on them). No wonder he couldn't dress well… still no excuse for the smell. Fred nudged both Emerald and George on the sides and pointed to a cabinet marked '_Confiscated and Highly Dangerous'. _

The trio automatically grinned and Emerald and George nodded to Fred, they knew the plan.

"Now!" Emerald whispered. George acted quickly and created a diversion by dropping another Dung bomb. Emerald whisked for the door and Fred quickly yanked something from the drawer and the trio ran for it.

They kept running until they were safe in the charms room, Professor Flitwick wasn't too pleased for their late arrival but soon accepted their apologies as soon as they mentioned Filtch. Emerald led the twins to a table at the far end of the class so they couldn't be over heard. The class was practicing on levitating feathers, but the trio already mastered it so Professor Flitwick was off their case for this lesson.

"What is it? What did you get?" Emerald was jumping questions at Fred who was equally being harassed by his twin.

"Go on show us!" Then Fred mischievously pulled out a... parchment?

"Huh?" Emerald sighed the anticipation and excitement vanished with the air.

"All you could bring out was a parchment?!" George stared in disbelief at the parchment that lay on the table in between them.

"Don't blame me I only grabbed the first thing I could feel!" Fred piped up sounding equally upset. But something snapped in Emeralds head, like a light bulb lighting up.

"Wait, this could be even more dangerous as it looks." Emerald stared at the parchment fingering it hesitantly.

"I see where you're getting at." Fred's smile was back in place and hope was building in their stomachs. "Like how a sugar quill looks like a normal quill unless you suck the top of it." Fred explained.

They stared at the parchment for a full minute but George broke the silence by picking up the parchment then something fell out of it. Emerald swiftly picked it up and read the note.

"EXTREAMLY DANGEROUS. USED WITH WAND." Filtch's scrawl was spread out across the piece of paper.

"Well we now know one thing." George took out his wand and taped the paper curiously.

Nothing.

Tapped it twice. Three times.

Nope.

"Maybe you should say something.." Fred suggested. An idea sprung at Emerald and she hesitantly though about it. Oh what the heck. Emerald pulled out her own wand and tapped the parchment.

"Open sesame?" she asked the parchment.

"Good one Em," Fred grinned at her holding his wand out then paused with his wand millimetres away from the parchment.

"If this parchment is dangerous that means the beholder is up to no good." Fred brainstormed out loud.

"What if you have to say an oath?" George suggested and a laugh escaped out of his thin lips.

"Like," Emerald laughed at the idea and placed her wand tip on the parchment and laughed out "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Not even looking at the parchment as she hadn't expected the parchment to do anything, but she was wrong. Very wrong indeed.

The weeks blew by too quickly but already the trio memorised every single secret passage way and hidden doors that they didn't even need the map anymore except the fact that they did need it to run away from hazardous teachers like Professor Snape and Filtch. Kings cross came too quickly for Fred as he already began to miss Emerald.

"How about you girls come over this summer eh?" Mr. Weasley asked Scarlet Hugging Emerald tightly.

"I really would but our auntie Rosita sent us tickets to go to Spain" Scarlet smiled apologetically to the Weasleys.

"Really?! Were seeing Auntie Rosita, Uncle Eduardo, Carlos, Pablo and Maresol?!" Emerald pronounced them fluently with a hint of excitement in her voice. She could understand why Auntie Rosita would want to see them again, or more like to see scarlet again as Scarlet looked exactly like her mother but with a hint of cheekiness.

"Yes little Esmeralda!" Scarlet ruffled up Emeralds hair.

"Not here…Escarlata," Emerald nudged her with her elbow and ran off to hug Ginny bye.

"Esmeralda?" Fred asked in an British accent so the name sounded funny

"Oh my Auntie always calls me that, its Spanish for Emerald.

"And Escarlata for Scarlet?" George asked.

"Yeah, I'm gunna miss you guys. Keep me updated!" Emerald then Hugged Fred and George then ran off with Scarlet who just finished off talking to bill.

"Bye Em! Don't get into any trouble without us knowing!" The twins and the Weasleys waved them bye. Emerald chuckled and waved back.

This was going to be a long summer, but Emerald hoped it could come and go quick as the many months that lay ahead of her was waiting to be lived with the Weasley twins.

A/N: PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!! XD Next part coming soon!!


End file.
